Gideon: Rise to Power
by 41Naf-Redips
Summary: In this unoffcial prequel to the Scott Pilgrim series, see how the League of Evil Exes formed and look behind the mind of Gideon Gordon Graves!
1. Prelude

Gideon: The Rise to Power  
By: 41Naf_Redips

Prelude:  
10:55 Am, New York City, New York

**Gideon Gordon Graves  
Age: 30  
Rating: Hung-Over  
**Gideon Graves was in a very very bad hang-over. It had been less than a week since Ramona Flowers left him and Gideon had spent the whole night drinking large quanities of alcohol, rum and whiskey. So drunk that he couldn't remember anything of the night before. As he grudgingly woke up, he made a mad dash to the bathroom of his manor home apartment of midtown New York. After ten minutes of vomiting, he saw his laptop was left on from the binge last night, flahing to plug it in to recharge its battery.

As he did this, he checked his email and several notifications were in his inbox from ;

matthewpatel hotmail has commented on your post!  
lucaslee AOL has commented on your post!**  
**ImaRokkStarr has commented on your post!  
roxierichter yahoo! has commented on your post!  
KyleKatayanagi hikyaku has commented on your post!  
KenKatayanagi hikyaku has commented on your post!

After he read ththeir responses of joy and understanding, he still had no clue of what they were talking about. He clicked on the link to the post he supposedly made and found it... jarring to say the least.

In it was a three thousand word rant about how Ramona just teleported out of his bedroom and his life suddenly and harshly, how much he loved her and she tore out his heart and how many of his old girlfriends would be crawling back to him to date him again at a drop of the hat, all full of spelling errors. Also of how he gave funding to the people who made the piss-poor parody films like _Epic Movie_ after another bad breakup with another of his girlfriends.

"Oh shit, like that really needed to be on the internet for everyone and their grandparents to see." muttered Gideon. Hopefully the backlash from this won't affect his buissnesses too much.

He than went back to his inbox and read the replies to his rant more carefully this time. Out of the six replies, the ones from Patel, Lee and the two Katayanagis were the most appealing to him. They knew his pain the most. He decided to reply to their comments and Hopefully they'll reply soon so he can get to know more about them.

**And So...**

"Come on, just look at your emails!" Gideon shouted to no-one. He'd only replied to their essages more than a paragraph ago and he was very anxious. He then took a short walk around the block of where the apartment building was located, bought a hotdog to lower his hunger meter, lost 5 HP when a car bumped against him when the light was still green and finally went back home. He than forgot of why he just went for a walk that literally went no where important and went to bed early. He also looked up the name of the man who owned the car that almost hit him online, got his own small mercenary group to bump him off and finally went to bed.

**Morning**

He awoke at a much better time than the top of the page and after eating breakfast, checked his email. He saw the replies from everyone but ImaRokkStarr telling various stories of how Ramona ended their relationships. He also checked their various email profiles and saw that all but the Katayanagis were in the United States. He thought to himself, _If I can see if they can come over to my home or to the Chaos Theatre, I could... _He than lost focus when he had an epiphany;

"Oh my god, Lucas Lee is _the_ Lucas Lee! He was so cool in _Action Doctor_! I hope he can give me his autograph, I..."

He stopped when the cleaning lady was giving him a funny look cocktail of laughter and suspicion.

**Carol Willson  
Age: 46  
Occupation: Cleaning Lady**

"Don't look at me like that, Carol."

She stopped her restraint and laughed at his schoolgirl like excitement. _I can have you replaced so fast wih anyone from south of the border it won't be funny _he thought. _What was I doing again?_ He looked down at his laptop again and, _OH MY GOD, LUCAS LEE IS- Wait now I remember_. Gideon sent another reply to everyone. In them he said that if they were able to, he would give them a way for them to finally get even with her, to have closure and maybe even vengence for their greviances (along with the promise of free beer and food to those who came).

**The Next Paragraph**

Chaos Theatre  
Owner's office

The front doors of the Chaos Theatre night club (New York branch) were open on the top floor. Today, why today could be the start of something great, Gideon assured himself. _Soon those poor guys will finally have a chance to get back at the not-so-lovely Ramona Victoria Flowers. And I'll be able to reap the rewards of Ramona finally knowing how much of a teasing slut she really was_! he brooded. He had his office computer set up so it could support the wifi skype connection for the Katayanagis and Todd Ingram AKA ImaRokkStarr (found this fact from an informant at entertainment tonight he hired), the bassist of the good very good mega awesome band Clash at Demonhead. The final piece of the puzzle is to where Flowers could be. She knew something about teleportation, and Gidoen, former teen super genius, couldn't put a finger on it. How she kept it from him in the slightest aggrivated him greatly also. _Wouldn't be the first secret jezebel kept from me. _

**CHALLENGERS APPROACHING!  
**2 new characters have appeared!

The monitors on the computer showed two men coming up to the entrance. One was dressed in a bandana, black pants, piratey shirt and a gothy dog collar thingie. The other guy was in sunglasses and a denim jacket. As it was a weekday afernoon, he had plenty of time to sell them in on the deal of a lifetime. He was also wondering where Richter might be.

"I'm right here" said a sudden feminine voice.

**Random Encounter! **

"What, I never said anything!" he told the black clad blonde woman behind him.

"Didn't need to, I just read the sentance a few lines up the page" she replied.

"Roxie Richter, I assume?"

"Bingo"

"How did you-"

"I'm a half-ninja"

"Half?"

"What about it?"

"Nothing, just nevermind" he siad in order to change subjects.

He motioned her to take a seat in the circle of foldout chairs he had some employes lay out along with a small buffet. As the two gentleman came down and the computer screen was ready for the other 3 exes' skype accounts, he can finally begin the pitch...


	2. Gathering of the Exes

Gideon: Rise to Power  
By: 41Naf_Redips

Chapter One:  
Gathering of the Exes

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to the Scott Pilgrim series. All of these are owned by Bryan O'Malley and Oni Press Comics. This is not for profit.

A/N: I saw how I missed doing the above and this part of the start of these fanfics, so I apoligize for that. Anyway I eanted to do this fanfic and researched a bunch of character stuff and also added my own stuff to fill in the blanks. Please enjoy this chap!

It seemed like a half-hour before Gideon could muster something to say. It wasn't like getting more investors for the Chaos Theatre or getting bargain "equipment" from an old millitary contact in exchange for some "services" of his. This was an odd emotional cocktail of personal anguish and anxiety.

_Why does it always have to be described as a cocktail? That expression was used last chapter _He pondered. His guests seemed to be getting more restless. _Better say something now_.

"Hello everyone"he finally said. He hated public speaking.

"I welcome everyone of you here for a special mission. From your posts on craigslist, it seems like all of you were scorned by one Ramona Victoria Flowers. For now, she was always ignorant of how she treated us in the long run. Always the dumper, always the pain-weilder. And... and its high time she paid for all of our suffering!"

"Yeah! That bitch is gonna learn her lesson!" chimed the gothy guy.

"Uh, thanks, ummm..." Gideon wasn't good with names.

"I am Matthew Patel, Ramona's first ever lover and I-"

"Kay thanks" Gideon quickly said to shut him up.

"But I was gonna say how she broke my heart by-"

"Really, please let me finish"

"Only dumping me after less than two weeks-"

"**Enough!**"

And that was it. Until he muttered

"I have mystical-"

Which, as he sternly told him to shut up three sentences ago, Gideon gave Matthew a very deadly gaze by lifting his glasses, as if he was a hawk glaring down a bunny rabbit. This elected a laughter from the other five exes.

"Now can we please continue this meeting?"

The room fell silent once again.

"Thank you. As I was saying, that woman has gone on long enough with this little lifestyle of hers, and we need to set her straight"

Roxie smirked at this. Lucas Lee, still disguised to help hide from papparazzi gave her a _what? I don't get it _look of confusion. Possibly the only one who didn't put two and two together in the whole room.

"Pardon me, Groves-San, I have an inquiry about this, as me and my brother are on break from work shift. Can you please get to the dire point of presentation?" asked one of the Katayanagi twins.

"OK, first, the name's Graves. And second, here it is. I want to track down Flowers and help you all get the closure you deserve" Gideon said triumphiantly. The other Exes seemed alittle more pleased by this.

"Unfortuntely, she basicly just kinda teleported out of my house so I have no god-damn clue where she could be" he added. Matthew was about to leave in a huff while Roxie was doing some sort of motion with her hands like a ninja from the _Naruto_ series. The twins and Todd Ingram were about to log off their computers.

"But with your help, I can, please don't leave just yet" he added the thrid part in hastily.

"Does she have a facebook or a myspace page?" asked disguised Lee.

"Yeah, like I wouldn't have checked that before. Dumbass" Gideon said while wording the dumbass at the end. **Writer's note: No, he did not check facebook or myspace. **

_Facebook or myspace... space... SUBSPACE!_He thought._ Aha! That'll lead me to her!_

"Ok, new plan. Anyone here well versed into Subspace?"

Roxie raised her hand.

"Yeah, I taught Ramona all about subspace in college. Why?"

"Because that's where we can probably find her!"

_Yes! Somehow I can get her to take me to her. Maybe I don't even need this group, this could be a solo mission if I manage to ditch her. _

The others were all more joyous about this.

"Sounds good, I was wondering when you were going to get to the damn point. No offense" said Lee.

"None at all, we sometimes _act_ that way, don't we _Lucas_" Gideon replied in a half-no offense taken half-mocking tone. And with that, Lee's cover was blown.

"Shit. Ok yeah, I'm Lucas Lee, the actor" Lucas said sadly. The others were suprised and soon had stuff they wanted him to sign at that very moment.

"If you can call it that" Todd said from his computer screen.

"Piss off Todd" Lucas said defensivly as he fetched a pen from his jacket pocket.

"One last thing people" Gideon started. "Obviously, this is a group project, a huge undertaking that requires cooperation all around. Can I count on you all for this?"

A brief pause came from everyone. Soon though, they all made it clear that they wanted in.

_Success!_ _hopefully I can use the subspace girl to find Ramona and lie to the others. I mena, do these people hinged on her or what? Weirdos._

"Now, as soon as I get some more personal contact information from everyone on the signup sheet in the back of the room, you can have the free beer and food I promised"

The three exes that showed up in person went over to the signup sheet and the ones on webcam said they'd email him more personal info by tonight. As the three went to get the refreshments, Gideon stopped Roxie from going.

"Sorry to interupt you, Roxanne, but I need you for something"

"What is it?"

"You say you are knowledgeable in Subspace? Well, tonight we're gonna see if we can get a trace on her. Unless its more of a full-ninja outing. they work cheap. _That'll get her riled up, hopefully._

"Screw'em, I can get it done cheaper!"

"Good to hear, good to hear. Meet me here tonight, say nine. Enjoy the refreshments" he said this in a manner like a guy going out with a girl while simultaniously hosting an exquesite party.

_Hehehe, she has no clue that I've been in subspace or how I can control it, that fat chick will be useful to me. Maybe I can bribe her to say we can't find her. We'll find this out tonight._


	3. Journey into Subspace

Gideon: Rise to Power  
By: 41Naf_Redips

Chapter Two:  
Journey into Subspace 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters belonging to the Scott Pilgrim series. All of these are owned by Bryan O'Malley and Oni Press Comics. This is not for profit.  
**A/N**: I was kinda dissapointed in myslef with the tailend of the last chapter, so hopefully I'll feel better about this one. Also note that this chap takes place a short time before the first SP graphic novel takes place.

Chaos Theatre  
9 PM-ish

Gideon was waiting somewhat impatianetly outside the Chaos Theatre. As it was late winter, the night was cold and some snow began to fall. This was the time when the nightclub was just geeting started in the levels below, as most nightclubs are better the later you go to them. Today was a long day too. Not only did he get the other former flames of Ramona to join him, he heavily debated the fact that, as he's experienced Subspace before, he could use it track her himself and disband the group before anyone could make any plans. But as he was keeping that to himself, he still had Roxanne Ricther, Ramona's former lesbian fling to deal with. If all goes well, he'll have _his_ closure, but if she still is in the picture, how will get her to be quiet about this?

_Gah, so goddamn much depending on the outcome. What one should I chose? Should I really even be contemplating screwing over the other Exes?_ Gideon brooded. Again. Loser.

"I read that, dick" Gideon said.

"Too bad, your're fictional and I'm not" I wrote on my laptop.

"..."

Then, a "SHFFF" noise came around him.

**Roxanne "Roxie" Ritcher  
Age: Not canonically stated  
Rating: Half-Ninja (whatever the hell that means) **

"You ready?" asked Roxie.

"Yeah, I'm ready"

"Great. All we need is to find a door with a star on it. That leads to Subspace, it comes to those who need it"

_Of course_ Gideon thought. _Schools teach kids this regularly. Sounds like she wants to be important to herself or something. But I'm not overly familiar with tracking people in there though. Hopefully Roxanne here can help me if I sound clueless about Subspace Highways, Storage Subspace or Transport Space._

"So.. uh, where would the door be?"

"Lets see... its over... There!" She said as she pointed to a less than desireable area.

"A port-a-potty?" Gideon inquired. "Seriously, a frigging port-a-potty? Last time I was there it was my bedroom closet"

"Excuse me?" Roxie asked with a aura of suspicion.

_Crap, she's on to me! _

"um, nothing, I meant once when I saw this kind of door, it was on a door of a house" he said quickly. Roxie turned to walk over to the port-a-potty, which was linked to a small road construction down the street. Gideon ran to catch up with her.

As they were about to enter, Gideon held the door open for her and gestured "ladies first". A guy walking by noticed them and gave Gideon two thumbs up and a cheesey smile. Gideon awkwardly returned the gesture.

As he closed the door, the entire toilet was enclosed into not only darkness, but also odd swirls of light and color. The swirls would both pass over him and around them, engulfing them in their enigmatic pleasure. This was commonly taught in schools in the united states, but no words can describe the wonders of it.

"Just follow me and you'll do just find" Roxie said as she gave him her hand to grab on to.

"Thanks Roxanne"

"**Roxie" **she said sternly in hopes he got the hint.

"Sorry"

As they walked down what could be considered a path on this "Subspace Highway", he saw more swirls of light and color past them by at a faster rate of speed. It also made his eyes squint more as the whole space got tough on the eyesight.

_Maybe goggles would make this more bearable. Don't remember it hurting so much last time._

"How much longer? It feels like we've been walking for an hour" Gideon complained. This was not entirely untrue, it did seem to go on, even though the pair was going at a very fast speed. Dr. Bernard Menkin (PhD) theorized that as everyone on earth is connected to Subspace, the more people connected to it immediatly expands the highway. But he was shot down as everyone said it was too closely connected to _Phantom Menace_'sexplaination of "The Force" as a microrganism in the first _Star Wars_ prequel.

"We'll get there when we get there. Once or twice I went into her own little Subspace back when we dated. It was really great" she said with a reminincing smile.

"Uhhuh, so... where is it?" bluntly asked Gideon.

"The door should be coming up" she replied in an annoyed tone. And, as plot development would have it, Roxie found the door. Gideon was impressed.

"Wow, way to go, Richter. How'd you do it?"

"A magician doesn't reveal her secrets, Graves. Also, Ramona and I aren't really enemies, per se. We talk now and then and-"

"What? The point of the group is to get her to-"

"Listen, I know that and this is like an intervention but-"

"Open the door"

"You could say please-"

"Just do it." Gideon said, holding back his anger.

_Does this fat lesbo think being Ramona's friend will change her? Making her see the error of her way is the effing reason I gathered these losers!_

"Here ya go" Roxie said impatiently.

The disfunctional duo then entered.

"Where could we be?" Gideon asked. The room they were in was very strange.

It was a large living room where there was a old, beaten down couch with a few ints of it being cleaned. There was a stairway that lead to the upper floors to the far side with a large line up of three different style shoes around it. Attached to the walls were some old movie posters from the films of Alfred Hitchcock and some posters of a few different bands and a few personal portraits from people unknown. There lay paths to the kitchen, a small bathroom and basement in further away from the living room.

"So, this is Casa De Flowers. Nice place. Wonder how she got it so fast"

"Well, professional Subspace travelers can get paid alot, so there's that"

"She must of been planning this when we were together! I should've known! Its probably her new boyfriend's house!" Rambled Gidoen furiously.

"Calm down man, we don't really know the full story of this" Roxie said as she was trying to calm him down, but no avail.

"If she's still whoring about, we need to get her now. We probably missed her too, when I was in Subspace I was alot quicker and I probably could've caught up to her if I tracked her myself"

"What!"

_Oops. Think of lie quickly!_

"Uh, I meant that-"

"There's something you're not telling me, is there" her eyes were squinting, her face overall looking mad.

"Its just, once or twice I was in Subspace, and Ramona and I, we'"

"Come to think of it, I've never seen a picture of you and her together..."

"That, I really hate being phototgraphed"

_Yeah, thats making my case that much better_

"I don't like you, Graves. You or your story. And for all I know, you're just a sick stalker freak" Roxie grimmly said. He also noticed her drawing a sword, well placed behind her back.

"Oh, Shit" Gideon said with the very urgent sense of doom.


	4. Prelude Finale part 1

Gideon: Rise to Power  
By: 41Naf_Redips

Chapter Four:  
Prelude Finale Part One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters belonging to the Scott Pilgrim series. All of these are owned by Bryan O'Malley and Oni Press Comics. This is not for profit.  
**A/N: **This is gonna be the last bit of the story I'm doing because, as its the holidays, I will be going on a brief hiatus. Come late December or early January, the story will be back on track.

Gideon was in big trouble now. As Roxie was drawing her sword over the matter of him sounding like a stalker ex-boyfriend towards Ramona during his rant over her living in a new home just moments earlier.

"Wait, come on Roxie, can't we just forget this?" Gideon pleaded. Roxie had her sword and was drawing closer to him.

"Nope" she replied.

_Oh god, she's gonna kill me! Gotta fight back!_

As Roxie swung her blade towards Gideon's arm, he ducked and swept her legs, knocking her down.

"Come on fatty, come at me like I was a cookie!"

She charged at him and swung towards his torso. He had to jerk his body to dodge, which made his foot make a "pop" noise.

_Better get her out of the house so Ramona won't know we were here_

Roxie punted him in the gut with the blunt end of the sword and punched him in the throat. While he was down, Roxie had his throat one inch away from the razor sharp blade.

"Now we could do one of the following. A) You stay the hell away from Ramona and seek professional help for who knows how long it'll take, or B), I could beat you down right here, right now and turn you into lotto ticket money. Your choice, bud"

Gideon's face tensed with concentration. _Okay, her legs are are more together so a leg sweep won't work again, think fast man!_

"well, hows about we go to plan C?"

"What's tha- SHIT!" she started to ask before Gideon kicked her in between the legs (It still hurts like hell, regardless of gender).

**Dirty Fighting  
+ 5 to guts**

He then hopped over her and opened up the door to Subspace. Roxie, struggling to get up, followed him.

_Come on, I can out run her._

That part was true for the most part, but then Roxie came up on him speedy like a big streak of black and cut him in the shoulder hard.

Gideon shrieked in pain. She struck again and it got him in a small space towards the side. He was bleeding profoundly now.

"Heh. Any last words Graves?" She asked. She was sitting on his gut this time, sword ready to cut him in the throat like a pool cue. He could see his scared reflection on the sword.

"Well... I, Ummm"

"Whatev"

_!_

In a action that could be attributed to possibly be a brief moment of testosterone overgoing sense of mind, he rolled his hand into a fist and struck her face. But this was no ordinary punch. This was a punch that had a... oomph. This punch had a power, a great power that Gideon possesed. The Glow. All he heard was a Thhhooomp and he opened his eyes. His hand was well in deep into her HEAD.

She was now motionless. The sword was, again, close to his jugular. But somehow, the sword was moving. Gideon took another look and it was actually his arm going deeper into her skull! His vision was cramping up into smaller and smaller peripherals. All of Subspace was going spinny (more than usual) and everything seemed to go all into Roxie's head at a high rate of speed. Then 62 asterixes filled his vision. Or they would if the formatting on the site didnt delete them.

**Roxie's Head  
(Roxie's mind leaves here)**

_This is some messed up shit._

Messed up shit it was, as it was a weird place of manga-influences, various artstyles and some other non-describeable things that seemed like Roxie's favorite things. Beautiful but disturbing. Gideon lay next to a giant, metalic teapot and a giant robotic head. There were japanese style buidings around the horizon.

_Crap, how'd I get here? How the hell do I get out of here!_

Another door was there to his side. It wasn't a subspace door, but it was just an average looking door.

"Hopefully that will get me outta here" Gideon said to no one.

He opened up the door. And there in it lay...

... An empty room. With a TV monitor in it.

"Man, this just keeps going on and on and on" Gideon muttered. He pressed the big red button on it, hoping it was a way of going back to the Subspace Highway (And hopefully away from Roxie).

The screen first showed static, then a odd menu screen. Among it was a long lisst of dates and their hours, minutes and seconds. The top of the screen read,

"Memories?"

Dozens and dozens of memories. When he clicked the button to play today's memories, he saw what the start of day for her through her own POV.

"Good god. Its like a film. I never would have imagined that this lurked in anyone''s psyche, its all so... Ooh, shower scene!" He said woth a smile on his face.

_If I can watch these, does this mean I can fastforward to later?_

He saw no buttons for that feature, so he tried watching again.

"Did my outfit make me look that chubby?" he said when the memories of the meeting played over.

More and more the memories came, and he then saw the most recent one of the scufffle of him and her. _If only there was a way to change that so she won't remember _he thought. _Could there be a way?,,,_

An idea popped into his head. _What if I... I try using my mind in her mind? Could it work?_

He used his vast cognitive abilities to drum up a way. He had to not be just focused, but clear his mind and and push, push and push the answer out of him. He had no clue what to expect, but he guessed it would do what he wanted.

When his head felt like it would explode, it happened.

His hands were glowing intensely, which to him was not unusual. He touched the screen and held it in until the the memories flooded backwards due to the latest ones being erased, all with the help of his miracle ability.

_Of course! The Glow is helping me erase her memories! God help me if they come back soon. Then i'm really screwed._

And within moments, the deed was done. Roxie no longer had any memory of the past few minutes.

_All finished. This plan was shit. Now I gotta somehow get Roxie to believe we never fought. Maybe, if Ramona does have a new boyfriend, he could be my scapegoat. Or her girlfriend. Ramona and her girlfriend..._

"Hmmmmmm" Gideon smiled. "But thats for later. Now how the hell do i get out of here!"

**To be concluded**

"Oh come on! I gotta wait 'till the next chapter comes out! God, I hate fan ficition"


	5. Prelude Finale part 2

Gideon: Rise to Power  
By: 41Naf_Redips

Chapter Four:  
Prelude Finale Part Two

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters belonging to the Scott Pilgrim series. All of these are owned by Bryan O'Malley and Oni Press Comics. This is not for profit.  
**A/N:**

Gideon was still trapped in the mind of one Roxanne Richter, thanks to a combo of his power of the Glow and Subspace. For the past hour (If he asks just tell him that, as part of the whole "Sliding fiction timescale rule" please).

"Oh god, how can I get free!" Gideon bemoaned. He was pacing in around the mindscape of Roxie, desperatly searching his own mind for an answer. It was like all the training from the advanced classes of his schools went down the toilet.

_Easy boy, don't get too upset. Its not like I did anything really wrong to do deserve this, Roxie was gonna kill me and I had to erase her memory of that._

Finished with the exposistion, he grew frustrated and slid down to the ground, his back to the door of the room of Roxie's memories.

_What happenes if I can't get out? Does time stand still here? Will I die of starvation?_

The thoughts of his life flashed through his eyes, memories of him and Ramona came to his mind. He remembered the party where he met her, her eyes telling her life story before she could say anything. The nights together, the times they spent in his lab, the time... She left. On a cliche rainy day of sorrow. By teleporting...

_Teleporting... Her head was glowing and she teleported..._

Gideon formulated a new plan. He started to power up and approached a part of the scenery. His hands, still glowing, were balled up into fists and he struck at the landscape. It rippled like the water and he was able to tear a seem in it.

_Shit that's weird. Hopefully the next part will be smooth sailing._

With that seem, he pulled on it to make the hole larger, clawing at it even, to get out. White light was shining through the ever increasingly large hole. After he finished making the hole large enough for him to step in, he took a breath and stepped forward.

He soon wound up flying fast out of Roxie's head, just the same manner as he first entered a chapter ago.

_THANK YOU JESUS! I'm freeeee!_

"Uhhhg, the hell happened!"

Gideon picked himself off the ground and went to reply the awakened Roxie.

"Yeah, long story. Sh.. Her new boyfriend went and beat you from behind after we told him about Ramona's dating past. Alot. And I dragged you out of there before he could kill us.

"Than why can't I remember that? And why aren't you hurt?" She looked really upset by this.

_Easy now guy, take it slow and easy_

"You were hit. a lot. A lot of a bunch. I think that guy was on 'roids. And.. I wasn't hurt because I... had to drag us outta here. I think we lost him" He cobbled together.

"God damn, that sucks. It's a real pussy move to get jumped on by behind by your opponent. If I was a ninja, this wouldn't have happened"

"No, No, you're a good nin... half ninja..?"

"Really?", her voice sounding more optimistic.

"Yeah yeah, you're really good" he said. From what he saw, she sure had a lethal streak.

"So.. What's the new plan, man?"

Gideon really couldn't muster up a plan at this particular moment. He couldn't really keep Roxie for too long on fear of the mindwipe wearing off and without her involvement, the other exes might leave him. But at the same time, her ninjitsu and sword skills **(That nearly killed him) **make her a valuable asset. Maybe he can get her a job working for him as an assasin, as the last few quit for greener pastors. Lee, Ingram and the Katayanagis have jobs outside this group so Patel's really the only one he'd be letting down.

"Well, The.. The only plan I can think of is getting the exes back together and formulate a strategy. Ramona's not one for negotiations now. It seems like force might be needed"

Roxie nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm getting really tired now. I might just go home to relax. It was nice working with you, Roxie"

"Thanks. But I'd say it was more of an honor working with me" she smirked.

_Huh. Maybe I gave her a sense of humor_

"But really, this was a nice night. See you in the am, Graves"

"Meet me back in the Theatre by 11am please"

And with that, they left Subspace.

**One Time Shift Later**

Gideon was in his room after midnight, laying in his egyptian cotton queen's sized bed, looking up at the ceiling mirror above him.

_I'm screwed no matter what I do. They'll see through my trick in no time and Roxie will kill me. Ramona will still be unlocated._

He couldn't really sleep much. Not with that in mind.

**The second Time Shift of this chapter  
(Also a change of scenery)**

The meeting went disasterous. It wasn't that Patel and Roxie were the only other exes there as Lee went off to try out for a role in some upcoming romantic comedy or that he couldn't make it to the meeting today. No, it was the fact that this meeting was being plauged by his second guessing.

While Roxie told the tale of their faux-encounter with Ramona's new boyfriend, All Gideon could think of is what was the address of Ramona's house was. If he paid attention, he could find someone in the general area to put the blame on and get these people off his back forget the whole thing.

"So, what are gonna do about this?" asked Patel.

"Well, Since I can't remember her exact address, we may have to scrap the project 'till further notice. If it pleases y'all, I'll hand out a 100 dollar giftcard for the Chaos Theatre, a VIP membership and much more as you leave after this meeting.

"Uhh, we're kind of commited to this 'little project', Gideon-san" Chimed Kyle Katayanagi. Patel nodded his head. None of the other exes seemed to share the other two's sentiments as they may be appeased by Gideon's new deal.

"I'm sorry but I don't know her exact address and her new BF is too big a job for us"

_Please get the hint of me wanting you guys to leave_

"But Gideon, I told you last night that Ramona and I talk every now and then. I know where she lives"

_Wow, the brain-washed one outsmarted me_

"Seriously? Well, where does she live exactly?"

"Canada. Toronto, Canada"

_Holy shit!_

"That's great news. I guess that'll be my lead and I'll look up the guy. He told me his name, and I, I assure you guys, I'll find this guy or else!"

"But what if he kills you?" asked Ingram from his computer.

"I'm a skilled fighter, I'll get through alright"

_Okay, If I don't find me a patsy, I'll have to can the group. If I do find someone, I'll tell him he's been beaten. If Ramona finds me, I can mindwipe her But now I gotta do another Subspace trip to Ramona's house again after I finish this monologe and cut to the next scene._

**The third time shift of this chapter**

In the back alley of the CT, Gideon found another Subspace door and did the same thing he did back in chapter 3 with Roxie. When he approached the door, he poked his head out of the door to see if anyone was there. It was alittle before 10 am, and experience told him that Ramona was a late sleeper on weekends or days off from work.

He crept through the living room, towards the home phone. The phone book was beneath it. He opened it and skimmed the pages but no name so far stuck out. He dropped the book back down and looked around some more.

_Come on, there's gotta be someone to pin my plan on..._

He looked at a note left around a coffe table.

**Party Julie's tonight  
67 Meadow lane**

Not sure if it meant tonight or some other night, Gideon checked if there was another note of someone who gave their number out to her while flirting with her if it was the former.

_Damn, nothing so far_

He then heard a creak coming from down the stairs. He ran like hell to the door to hide and escape if necessary. It turned out to be just a cat.

He reopened the door and the cat rubbed against his legs.

He then walked to the kitchen and looked at some kind of form from

_What... A list of deliveries for the following weekday? Whats this one at the top... An order of CDs for... _

"Scott Pilgrim?"

_Hmm, looks like he'll do_

He heard another creak coming from the above floor and the cat was still nearby. He took it as his signal to get the hell outta dodge from this house.

_Well, I guess I found a guy to take the fall. If I say i killed him without proof the others won't believe me. Now me and another ex, __not Roxie__, can take him down without him suspecting us. Gotta hit 'im where he lives. Hopefully this guy won't put up too much of a fight._

**The Last Time Shift of this Chapter**

Back in his home apartment, Gideon started a mass email to the exes about the new plan;

**G-ManGravesHotmail**

**Re: New plan**

**Attention Ramona's Exes!**

**This "Scott Pilgrim" dude is sick in the head and I couldn't take him alone:(**

**We need to be stronger, smarter and swifter than him, we need to stand together in this desperate time. If Pilgrim needs to die to make Ramona see her error of her ways, than that is the way. As long as we don't become a league of Ramona's evil ex-boyfriends (plus ex-girlfriend), we can change her! If possible, I'll have to webchat with you long distancely since many of you live in different places and can't take time off your jobs. Hope to be seein' you**

He sent it to all the exes but Lucas Lee. Its not that he hated Lee, but he knew his work would come first, and if its one thing that Gideon uses to cheer himself up after a bad business deal or just to see something great, it was a Lucas Lee flick.

**The End of Prelude **

**Stay tuned for the continuing tale of Gideon Gordon Graves!**

**(PS Sorry about the long wait for this chap)**


	6. The Former Flames of Flowers Algorithium

Gideon: Rise to Power  
By: 41Naf_Redips

Chapter Six:  
The Former Flames of Flowers Algorithium

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters belonging to the Scott Pilgrim series. All of these are owned by Bryan O'Malley and Oni Press Comics. This is not for profit.  
**A/N: **This basically a filler chapter, sorry if this took long. I just got skype and I got addicted to the songs of the Phineas and Ferb episode "Rollercoaster: The Musical" (If you haven't heard them, they're terrific). Enjoy!

11:00 Pm, Chaos Theatre, New York City, New York

**Gideon Gordon Graves  
** **Age: 30  
Rating: ****The Hero**** Sort of heroic**

The Chaos Theatre wasn't as filled as previous nights tonight. Not that Gideon would care, as he was busy brooding over events occuring a few hours ago in his office. It was a great office, a nice computer, nice view of the city.

Gideon had some orders for supplies for the club to finalize and some entertainment to book but a few times slacking off to find the home address, pictures and other info about Scott Pilgrim, the patsy he had chosen to have Ramona Flowers' obssesed ex-lovers kill to accomplish the first path of his "Grand Plan". Not that he cared about that now. On his facebook page it lists that he has a sister and parents. Very well to do parents, wealthy. He didn't like the sound of that.

Not too many other friends besides the four other people in his FB group, "Sex Bob-omb". So far, as he assesed, there might not be too many people missing him if he goes. But his family, those are the ones likely to seek vengence. If it comes to it, maybe he can get Colonel Thorn-Furter **(Future character foreshadowing!)** and his men to go after them like the fellow from the first chapter. A good cripling could be handy.

**New Email!**

In the message, it turned out that band he hired for next week couldn't make it, as the boyfriend of the bassist just died recently of myterious bludgeneoning to death in his hotel room in the city less than a week ago and she is disbanding the band due to grief.

_Mysterious bludgeoning... Less than a week oh crap_

His obituary pointed that he was indeed the fellow from chapter one.

_Crap. Now I've got to find a new act. Maybe that chainsaw juggling stripper magician is free for next week._

But he was more focused on the task at hand which lasted only a few more minutes, as there wasn't much more to know about him other than his email address and home address.

_Currently unemployed, best fighter in the provin... shit what was that!_

Yes, in one of his online profiles, he was listed as the best fighter in the province of Ontario.

_Well, maybe that doesn't mean much. Canadians are "too polite" for fighting. Probably not worth much mention._

**End of the trail  
****(Bummer)**

And that was that. All the info of importance he could find. To say he was dissapointed would be understating the fact. If he could access the Pilgrim family doctor and get his personal records like the loansharks that tried to do him in back in '96. He wanted to save that for a later night.

Another matter occured to him;

Who shoud he send out to take down Scott Pilgrim first?

_Roxie? Todd? The Katayanagis? Indian guy?_

This took a level in difficulty for him. The only one who he's seen fight is Roxie and Patel said he was the first boyfriend of Ramona. He opened his older emails and took a look for anything that held a date. After that the order seemed like;

Patel, Todd, Roxie, Kyle and Ken (Along side himself). But with fighting skills, it seemed like it should be Roxie, Patel and whoever can fight from least to greatest. Or he could also team them up, to make it go by quicker.

_I might really not need to meet him. One of the others could take care of this for me even. _

He decided to go with chronological order. Very chic, not very mainstream and it will be poetic in a way, the first and last ex putting on an intervention after killing the patsy. With that done, he had to contact Matthew Patel to see if he could go to Toronto asap.

He picked up his cellphone and called him. The phone rang a few times and Patel answered.

**Matthew Patel  
Age: Twenty-Something  
Rating: Mage In-Training**

"Hey man, hows my brother from another mother of another color?"

"Hi Gideon, im doing good thanks, y-"

"Thats great. Listen, I wanted to congradulate you for getting the honor of being the first ex boyfriend to go up against Scott Pilgrim"

"Oh my god, thanks man!"

"Uh-Huh, I know I'm awesome. Just the kind of guy I am. Can you make it out to Toronto on Monday?"

"Possibly. But I might have to take a break from my magic school training for a bit"

"Indian people are persausive when it comes to phone service, you'll do fine"

"Haha... So yeah, I'll call you when I get there"

"Fine, fine. Te-Te-Yi-El bud"

"Ooh, one last thing though"

"What is it?"

"What should I do? Should I use a curse on a barstool to beat him to death? I wouldn't mind seeing this guy taste my stool before his defeat"

"..."

"You still there?"

"Oh.. Yeah I'm here. Just... Maybe drum up a plan by monday"

"Sure, sure, Bye"

And that was that. Now he had to inform the other four of the order to go if one gets killed. That would be what Gideon would consider "Inconvieniet". Still, he assumed that this would be a small task.

_Maybe I should schedule a flight to Toronto. Im not sure If Patel can do it all on his own. Or..._

His eyes focused on his door. Why go fllying? He'd be saving the enviroment in his mind if he Subspaced to his house.

_Subspace... I know his home address... I could slice his jugular in the night... Hehehe. Shit, Patel probaly just bought a ticket. I should wait till Monday maybe, meet him and help kill him myself. If Patel goes down before Scott, well, there's like a million more of him. Then Scott will know the wrath of... Of..._

**"The former flames of Flowers!"**

**KnockKnockKnock**

"Oh, come in"

"Is everythin' a'ight, Graves?" the Security Guard asked upon entering.

**Joesph Jackson  
Age: About none of your !#$ing Bussiness  
Rating: Head of CT Security  
Actor Resemblence: Bruce Willis**

"Yeah, its all cool here, Jackson" Gideon said quickly to the eye-patch sporting head of security.

"Its just, I heard the shout of megalomania brought on by achieveing a dark goal in a sinister scheme to kill someone for unknown but more than unnesscessary needs by calling out the name of said group to the sky like some freak"

"It was nothing"

"You sure? It sure was omen-like and everything"

"It was nothing. **Please** leave"

"Whatev, man" Jackson shrugged and left.

_Huh. Well, It looks like I founded the team's official name. Good for me. I gotta stop shouting out loud. But now I have to contact the group to tell them of the lineup change and the new name._

**Six Words and three Asterixes later...**

And with that done, he had time to make sure his lasers, his sub-basement laboratory, the surgical equipment, the aneshteshia and liability poilicies would hold up in the IRS' office. All were in order. He soon became bored and went up to the main party floor to have a few drinks.

The music was blaring with the month's top hits like Flo Rida's "Right Round" **(This is in April 2009)** and all kinds of people were having a blast. The go-go dancers were dancing fast and the arcade portion was buzzing with patrons. Overall a not too shabby friday night.

**A/N****: **Sorry for the long delay as stated above. Happy belated Valentines day everyone!


	7. Lucas Lee in Barfight starring Lucas Lee

Gideon: Rise to Power  
By: 41naF_redipS

Chapter Seven:  
Lucas Lee in: Barfight! Starring Lucas Lee

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters belonging to the Scott Pilgrim series. All of these are owned by Bryan O'Malley and Oni Press Comics. This is not for profit.  
**A/N: **Since no one has reviewed capter six, I assume that everyone hated it but didn't want to say anything. Hopefully people like this one. Also, I recommend "Through My Eyes" by Voice4TheMute, its simply delightful, one of my fave Scott Pilgrim fics after "Young Neil VS Toronto" and "Ramona's Other Job".

11: 40 Pm Chaos Theatre, New York City, New York

Gideon was chillaxing in the bar of the Chaos Theatre (Product of GGG Heavy Industries) on a friday night, after filing some monetary forms and telling Matthew Patel of the plan coming on monday. He orded a gin and tonic and began to sip right when a guy came out from behind him.

"Hello, Gideon"

**Lucas Lee  
Age: 27  
Rating: Pissed**

"Oh! Hi Lucas!... What's -"

"Good. Listen, Ive heard from Ingram that we're attacking this guy named Scott Pilgrim, why did i not get any word from you about it?"

"What? I wouldn't do that to my favorite movie star. man"

"Well, you did. Whats wrong?"

"It's nothing, its-"

"It's because I don't have powers or ninja training, is it?"

"Bartender, more G&T please"

While Gideon was strugling with his words and having more to drink, he had to consider Lucas' statement. True, he did favor powers quite a bit. He loves his powers and the powers that anyone can posses, since it can beat hand to hand or weaponized combat nine days to sunday. Plus, for a man who got the most out of science just in high school, powers in people were truley unique to him.

"No... no, no. It's just.. I do like powers but I'm sorry for ignoring you. I do love your movies-"

"So what's the problem then?"

_Godammit... OK careful dude, tread carefully. Just flattery won't help._

"It's because... I'm not sure how I can make this whole group work" He finally spat out. Maybe it was his G&T, but he felt like talking.

"What?"

Gideon took a long gulp of his G&T and proceeded on.

"Well, it all startedoutas Ramona straight up leaving me a coupl' weeks ago. Then y'all said ya got screwred with hertoo and and now i hafta get some dude snuffed out or this all goes to crap in a hat"

"Dude, you're slurring your words. Sure you should be drinking like this?" Lucas said without so much as a change in pitch of voice.

"Drinking witha frind helps outtalot" he replied. "Get me some drinks for me and my friend here!"

"Uhhh... Ok. I'll have a scotch on the rocks please"

The bartender gave the two their drinks and Lucas pressed on about Gideon' earlier comment.

"So, your're seriously gonna puss out on this "deal of a lifetime" you keep telling us?"

"No man, The formerflamesofflowerss just feels l_-_like it keeps drug-drug-dragging me off the deepend. I juzz wanna do this betweeen meandhim and get to Flowersss"

"No, no. You keep your promises man. Do you wanna be like her? Keep being a tease and you **will**"

"But its getting haard... my head makes no sense most times outta ten, its so... splitty"

"We, The Triple F, don't care. You gotta go full way on this. You're not alone Gideon"

"But what ifyou get hoit? I like you man, you-your-you're awesomeeeeee" Gideon said with much affection and patting Lucas' back.

"Oh. Thanks, man" He replied in a flattered tone.

"Maybbee if i git Patel to screw off and kill him then an... gawd i cant think'dd"

"Maybe we should get you home to sleep it of, G-Man"

"You sleepitoff!" gurgled Gideon as he made an effort to punch Lucas but eded up hitting another patron. That patron hit another patron, and soon a whole barfight broke out.

**The Next Morning  
**9:00 Am

"Oh christ... what happened last night?" Gideon moaned.

"Same thing you did in chapter one, dude"

Gideon turned to the other side of his bedroom and saw Lucas freshening up in the private bathroom

"The fu-"

"I slept on the couch before you say anything that gets the age rating of this crap fic kicked up a notch. You were out like a light from all the drinks and the slight concussion of last night's barfight.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Had to haul ass just to get to the exit"

**Last Night**

In the midst of the bar fight, more and more people were gaining up on Lucas for the fact that they were hammered out of their skulls and wanted to fight him just for being famous. Lucas, while holding Gideon, jumped back onto the bar and let one of the drunks hit himself on the counter. He jumped on top of another and roundhouse kicked the next drunkard in line. He had to use Gideon as a club to get threw four others  
**COMBO! X4**  
and again for five more.  
**COMBO! X5**  
Then, the big one. A rotund man came charging at him from the entrance. Lucas had no choice but to throw Gideon up to the ceiling to pull of a mega-move.

Lucas swept the legs of his opponent, then roundhoused him. But the guy caught the rh kick and punched him in the face. Lucas managed to use his other leg to hit him in the gut. The fat man almost squashed Lucas, but he managed to roll around. And then, Gideon came crashing down upon him

**DRUNKEN COMA MISSILE! 400 POINTS!**

The fat man than turned into a large amount of change (27.89 to be exact).

"... And that's what happened?" Enquired Gideon in awe.

"Yup" Lucas replied.

"My god, you really are the best actor I've ever-"

"Dude, you don't remeber the conversation last night?"

"Nope" he lied. He never liked looking to the past on anything relating to personal matters.

"Well, it was about the... League was it? Anyway you were saying you didn't want this to be dragging you down... You never really wanted this, did you?"

Giedon looked down to the floor.

"... Not cool. Not cool"

"My head's kinda screwy. Just feels like one day I wanna kill Pilgrim, but my brain keeps dragging me around, you know?"

Lucas couldn't really trust him now. Not after last night.

"What's to stop me from quitting and telling the others?"

"Please, no!"

"I will if you don't follow through"

"... Does this group really mean that much to you?" Gideon asked

"Well, for the first time in awhile, I can remake the past. She left me for some cocky pretty boy back in High School, a dillhole that became the bassist for one fo the hottest bands in the world. I want her to feel how I felt. I believe in you and this group"

_Wow. People are depending on me?... Lucas is depending on me..._

I just this gone. Gone and easily forgotten, Ramona's turned down a peg, the whole shebang. If Patel suceeds, you're gonna be ready for the next phase, the intervention?

"Yeah. But one thing though"

"Hmmm" mumbled Gideon.

"Why do we have to kill him? Couldn't we just beat him mercilessly? He could have a bastard kid around... you know, stuff like that"

"Is this a moral high-ground thing or are you just a pussy?" he replied sarcasticly.

"Piss off, man" Lucas said with a smirk. "I'm being serious"

"Well, try telling that to Roxie, she almost died" he replied in keeping track with his lie.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Maybe we might not need to off him, let's just see if this goes well in Toronto. I told Patel that he'd go first to fight him. If Pilgrim goes down I promise to stop him and get him to bring him here. That ok?"

"... I guess its alright. Promise to be careful"

"Sure will. Don't tell the others just yet please"

Lucas agreed and with that he left. Gideon then booked a plane for the next day to Canada

**Afterword**: I'm really sorry for the delay, I wasn't really getting any new reviews so I wasn't sure to make this a dead fic or not. I really need feedback everyone, good or bad. Also I am aware that this is raking really long to get to the first evil ex fight and I feel like its like the Bayformers films so I apoligize again. Next one is where the plot starts to come up.


	8. Ganesha Failed to Help

Gideon: Rise to Power  
By: 41naF_redipS

Chapter Eight:  
Ganesha failed to help

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters belonging to the Scott Pilgrim series. All of these are owned by Bryan O'Malley and Oni Press Comics. This is not for profit.

Toronto Pearson Airport  
Toronto, Ontario, Canada, North America, Earth  
3:15, Monday afternoon (Toronto time)

**Gideon Gordon Graves  
Age: 30  
Rating: Man with a plan**

Gideon stepped off the afternoon flight of his trip towards Toronto. He couldn't take his GGG Heavy Industries jet, he wanted to stay low key as possible. Slight exposure would ruin the plans for the following wendsday. He handed his passport with a one hundred dollar bribe attached to keep his identity under "Mr. Smith". Passing through the rest of security went by fast by bribery and soon he was in a cab heading to the hotel room of one Matthew Patel.****

Holiday Inn Midtown

"Hey, Graves, you finally made it"

**Matthew Patel**  
**Age: Still Twenty-Something as chapter 5  
Rating: Still a Mage-In Training**

"Hi, Patel. Ready for the debreifing?"

"Yes. Listen, I know you said nothing about it, but I gave our Mr. Pilgrim a little email-"

"Why would you do that?" responded an annoyed Gideon

"To give him a breif heads up, settle any long term decisions, just to -"

"I would've liked a notice of you telling him, you may have screwed up our plans-"

"Yes, yes but he hasn't made any replies yet! Don't get mad, please"

This was not an acceptable decision. For all Gideon knew, Scott Pilgrim could be having back up called in to kill him and everyone of the Triple F.

"This group is important to me, Matt. If your screw up again, you could be signing their death warrants"

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I can fix it"

_Goddammit. First I had to deal with the massive snow and ice of the streets here and now this. Patel better be able to beat Pilgrim..._

"Hmmm, whatev. Listen good, this guy is listed as the best fighter in the province, but-"

"Still means best fighter in Canada" replied Patel, hoping to salvage the afternoon.

"Yeah, it's like saying he's the least ugly person in all of England"

They both shared a laugh at this, cooling Gideon down from his dissapointment, if only for a moment.

Gideon furrowed his brow to think of what to do next.

"I got something. You ever train in a Wilderness Sabbatical?"

"No" Patel replied

"Too bad. Wilderness Sabbaticals help everyone. But besides that, how would you say to training to fight in the local gym?"

"I say, what's the holdup?"

Extreme Fitness  
Superpowers Wing  
4:39

Practice was only marginally successful. Inside the gym's superpowers wing there was a holographic fight simulator which Patel entered. In the ten minute endurance test he got a score of 4/10, the agility test was 5/10, and the powers test was 7/10. Very B- material. If Pilgrim manged to beat and kill him... He'd...

_Oh, crap. They might think I let him die and organize a coup. I took on Roxie with ease and I can probably take on all of them, but I'm going to have to make sure they're still loyal to me. Maybe buy them something from the Hammacher Schlemmer store. Maybe Patel has the balls though._

"What does my score say?"

"Oh, it's good. By any chance would you have some... powerful abilities?"

"I've been working on thiso ne for a year now"

"Try it out!"

As Gideon looked in past the windows into the hologram room, he began to spread his legs, breathe deeply for almost a minute and his hands started to catch on fire. People were gathering to look at this indian man to see what he could be doing. Then, with his arms flinging around like a windmill, six women on fire came out. As the fires quickly burnt out in a few seconds the woman grew a form. Suddenly they looked like the rejects of the people who hung around the outside of an urban outfitters, with a demonic looking face and batwings. They were...

"(Gasp) They're demonic hipster women!" shouted a passerby

"Good lord!" said another

Gideon was in shock. His skill, was actually good. He felt wrong to judge early, he didn't have many friends of the magical kind.

"How's my demon hipster chicks, man?" Patel asked proudly

"Not bad, not bad" he said aloofly

"Thanks. I mastered it a year ago at my magic university. My sister can do more powerful ones... alot... that my dad reminds me of alot

"... Yeah, parents can screw people up. They walked in every dark alley they could to make sure I would be like Batman"

Patel gave a WTF look as they left the gym, while the onlookers cheered them.

Gideon was back in his hotel room, compliling a strategy for wendsday evening.

_If Patel were to attack him after this Rockit concert, Pilgrim would be tired and less likely focused. If Patel waited for the right time instead of crashing through the ceiling and drawing attention to himself, he won't die. If he doesn't die, he can just find a way to talk to Ramona without the group and put this buissness to bed. _

My don't you flip-flop, Mr. Graves?

"Shut up narrator"

Make me, bitch. Also take a quick look outside, won't you?

"Wha-" Gideon started. He soon looked at the window and saw an enormous amount of snow falling fast and hard. Quite a unmediga-

"Unmedigated disaster, yeah. Now if you leave me be, I can-"

"Find a way to kill Pilgrim for nothing? Ditch the group **you** made so you can meet Ramona? Another footnote in the grand tapestry of "Women who Gideon Graves never loved"

"Shut the fu-"

His cellphone rang.

"Hey, Gideon" said the voice of Lucas Lee

"Oh hey, Lucas. S'up?"

"I just got the audition"

"Awesome! I knew you would"

"Thanks. Anyway I wanted to tell you they're going to shoot the movie in Toronto, so I can probably fight Pilgrim if Patel loses"

"He might not, but thanks for the heads up"

"I gotta go, tell Patel i said good luck"

"Yeah, later"

Phew, I almost thought we were going for an 18+ rating

"Are you going to do this all night?"

Nah, I'm sleepy

"Good"

Wednesday Morning  
1 Am

Gideon woke up from his sleep. His brain wouldn't let him go to sleep over the anxiety of tonight's plans. If Patel died, Gideon could lose support of the triple F. If Patel won, he would have to find a way to get Ramona to himself and make it look like the Triple F were unrelated to him. If Ramona saw him with them, she would have less chance of taking him seriously.

You mind makes self fullfiling prophices, man

"I don't care" he said drowsily

Tuesday's training went the same way as Monday, same wavelenght and everything. Unfortunately the same move isn't as impressive as the second time and, given time, Pilgrim could stop and kill him. Just because Gideon was too occupied to make up a fake name.

"God damn, Patel's gonna die. Just when he showed a personality useful to me. There has to be something help to give him a boost"

Maybe

"Huh?"

Think

"I don't under-"

His mind

"What about-"

Think

"About?"

Go inside

"Like Roxie?"

Do it

"..."

Subspace

Gideon understood the hints. He summoned up a subspace door and stepped into it. He stepped out into Patel's room. He was sleeping heavily with snoring. Gideon then just put his hand out to touch Patel's head and made a portal, doing what he had to do.

Wednesday Evening  
8:55 Pm  
The Rockit

Gideon and Patel stepped out of the Subspace Door leading to The Rockit, for the mission. If the "modifacations" Gideon used this on him morning worked, he will be focused on beating Pilgrim, according to his plans.

"You ready for this?" he asked Patel

"You know it. Moment of truth, man"

They shook hands and entered the building. They stumbled around due to the flow of people and Gideon lost where Patel went. Looking for him was no easy task. For a few more minutes he searched until he made his way into the balcony. He was about to pull out his cellphone but the band leading the show came on stage.

"Good evening. I am Crash, and these are the boys" said the tallest of the underaged rock trio.

"Is that **girl** a boy too?" shouted a heavy drinking man on the balcony next to him.

"Yes!" he growled, with the girl flipping him off.

Gideon recieved his text. He said he made up a plan to get Pilgrim himself

_The Hell?_

He reminded him of whose plan they were following. He replied that he just had a better feel of the plan.

_What made him so damn cocky? ... Oh crap. I thought what I put in his head would help him..._

While he was thinking this, a bright flash littered the room. When it cleared there was only the band standing to a room full of unconcious people, two gay people making out on the balcony with the concious people, a girl screaming at one of the gays and him. He had no time to process this when Patel finally showed himself when Pilgrim's band was starting. By jumping out of the ceiling...

_What the fu-_

"Mr. Pilgrim! It is I, Matthew Patel! Consider our fight... **Begun!**

Wow Boss, you picked a real winner

"Shut up" he muttered silently. As he witnessed the fight, Patel started off weak as Pilgrim deflected his blow and punched him twice as hard. While he struggled Pilgrim sucker-kicked him.

"He's going the air juggle!" said his male bandmate like a side character from an anime

"This guy is such toast. Doesn't he know Scott's the best fighter in the province?" said his female bandmate

Now Patel was getting more beaten, as he reached a damge of 64 hits taken. This was not turning good.

More fighting was done after Patel introduced himself as Ramona's first evil ex boyfriend. And he said he delivered the letter in the snowstorm the other day

_Lying idiot. Why would he pick "Evil Ex?" All I did to him in his head was make him focused at nothing but beating Pilgrim_

"It was in the seventh grade" Gideon's jaw dropped when he heard this voice. This was the woman who started it all. Every fight, every accusation of infidelity, everything. Ramona Flowers was standing right in front of him this entire time, and he was focused on this fight so much he could bother to look around and see that lying whore was here.

"You are correct, sir" he muttered. He then took notice that Patel summoned his demon hipster chicks on the floor. Then Pilgrim, his friends and two of the formerly unconcious people took to arms and helped him.

They sang in a tune of a bollywood song and Pilgrim gained the upper hand and started to hurl himself towards the levitating Patel.

"This is impossible! How can this be!" Patel struggled to say as his defenses broke.

"Open your eyes... Maybe You'll See!" Pilgrim said, as he pulled the final move on him.

Patel stopped hovering. He statrted to flicker, and all the hard work that went into boosting him, exploded into three coins. The miserabe life of Matthew Patel only amounted to two candian dollars and ten cents. Pilgrim, like a horrid vulture he was, picked up the coins.

Gideon was astute of how Pilgrim went though the indian mage, like he was made from paper. If the other exes got wind of his failure, what will they do?

What will they

"I heard you the first time..." said the remorseful Gideon, as he hailed a cab to go back to the hotel to soak in the juices of failure.

To Be Continued

**A/N**: Well, that took me some time to cobble. Sorry for not doing this in September, I was busy. I'm gonna try to have another chap this month.


	9. Shifts Happen

Gideon: Rise to Power  
By: 41naF_redipS

Chapter Nine:  
Shifts Happen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters or other story-related elements of the Scott Pilgrim series. All of these belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley and Oni Press Comics. This is not for profit.

Wendsday Evening  
11:59 Pm  
Gideon's hotel room

Gideon could not vocalize any of the thoughts in his head at the moment. There he was, in the cab back to the hotel to tell the others what happened at the fight this evening and how Scott Pilgrim killed Patel. He first, felt remorse. Then, he pondered, how would the rest of the Triple F react to this? He typed in the news in is email and told them to gather tomorrow on skype.

Thursday  
Gideon's apartment  
New York City, New York  
6:14 Pm

Gideon sat infront of his personal computer in front of the team. As unemotional as he could be, he started off with details of Patel's death.

"So..." Lucas Lee started off. "What should we do now?"

"Should we stop? Maybe Pilgrim-san is too powerful?" chimed Ken Katayanagi.

"If you guys do want to quit... As hard as it I can offer each and everyone of you with some cash consolidation for your troubles" Gideon, pulling off a grateful host manuever, tried to weasel out of this duty of his.

"How much cash we talking?" asked Todd Ingram. The crowd looked anxious at his bargain.

"Whatever amount you would like" Gideon replied.

"Bitching" replied Roxie.

"We could do that..." started Kyle. "We could get alot of monetary wealth, but won't we be bankrupted in satisfaction?"

"It's true. The gentleman whose name I can't recall wouldn't want us to forget him" his brother said in agreement.

"But whats so bad about money... My art hasn't been selling..."

"If I was eager to sell out like you, I'd wanna go out the way of Cobain" Todd shot towards Roxie.

"Whoa man, don't do that!" Gideon tried to rile down the crowd

"Always gotta be a douche don't you?" Lucas said

"Listen! You can just take the money and leave or you could just kill yourselves like Disney throwing Lemmons off the cliffs"

"You started this group, you should be able to command better" Todd said indignitly

"Yeah, but he doesn't need you to undermine it" replied Lucas

"Well maybe you blahblahblahblah

Blahhhhyou're losing them Gideon

_You again? _

Who else? You need to be assertive. This isn't a prequel fic anymore, you need to achieve your inner self

_What do you mean?_

Good god do you have this hard of a time remembering what you've done?

_I just think and talk, you're describing what I do!_

It beats this, all the talking and whatnot. Just play your role and-

"Shut the hell up!" he screamed

The others were stunned by this

"... That's better. Listen, we can't be at odds at one another. I gave each of you the hope to teach Ramona flowers a lesson about fidelity, about fake feelings, about two timing people, but Pilgrim has now complicated it. He will hunt us down and kill us if he fancies. He need to stomp him hard, fast and, since he crossed the line, kill him. I don't want you people to die because of this worthless bitch and her psycho boyfriend, and if you want money, please take it. Is that clear?"

"... I believe you man. I want to stay in" said Lucas

"But you..."

"I don't care"

"If your boyfriend still wants in, I guess I'll stay" Roxie said

"Just send me to him and i'll put him out like a flame, with my mind powers to his flame face... thingie. Shit, I never get these right.

"We... agree. I suppose them money won't matter" replied Kyle on behalf of them.

"Wonderful. I told Patel that he was first, for chronological difference so next would be... Lucas"

"Dude, I can do it"

"That's what Patel said"

"So? What if Pilgrim is just better against magic?"

"Hmmm..."

"If you don't mind me asking, who goes after Lucas?" asked Roxie

"Right... It goes him, Todd, You, Kyle, Ken and me"

The others nodded in agreement

"But listen, whatever your powers are, train. Hard"

"Got it" Lucas said

"Well... That's about it. If the Former-"

"One more thing... Can we switch the name?" asked Todd

"What? Why?"

"My girl and I came up with our band name, and this name sounds kinda weak"

"Well, what do you and Envy know about naming athis group?"

"Maybe it should be something ironic, bold"

"Like?"

"The Legion of Scorned Exes?"

"No, the Former Flames of Flowers is just working better"

"Come on Gideon, lighten up" Roxie said

She's right you know

"Ingram is right, I think Legion of something works" Lucas said

They were testing his patience. If he was offering them money and assembled them in the first place, he felt like he had more than enough authority to pick the name.

"Why would want to be considered evil? I'm a good guy, I don't want to be considered an 'Evil Ex_Boyfriend'" he said defensivley

"But with the new name, it sounds more intimidating" Todd said

"The Triple F is just **better**"

"Please, Gideon-san" said Ken

"**It's off the table**"

"Nazi" Ingram mumbled under his breath

Gideon glared at him. Then he remembered Patel...

"So... Did Patel have any other family? To tell them..."

"Uhh, I don't think so" said Lucas

"Oh. We never really bothered to know him much, did we?"

"Well, I was busy with a painting" said Roxie

"We were busy on some goverment conspiricies involving robots" Said Kyle

"I'm a rockstar... So, I kinda really only get to talk to other rock stars... and y'all"

"... I see..." said Gideon, sadly

"In that case, maybe we should have a minute of silence?" Lucas asked

"Fine. But then my personal chef prepared my dinner, so I'll have to cut this meeting short"

The minute of silence went by, all the exes payed their fake respect for him.

_I need to find Scott Pilgrim. If I got him there in the parking lot, I won't have the chance of the others dying. I need to stop him asap. That or get the others to not fight. If I need to do that... I'm going to have to have to have to do a spot of mind jumping again... If i "Fix" their minds, the possibilities will be endless_

_But first... Pilgrim. I look in his mind, I find the weaknesses._

**A/N:** See, told you guys I'd keep my part of the promise. Happy Halloween everyone! I gave out candy dressed as Indiana Jones. Also thinking of doing a spinoff or two for the series. 


	10. En Las Cavernas da la Mente

Gideon: Rise to Power  
By: 41naF_redipS

Chapter Ten  
En las cavernas de la mente

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters or other story-related elements of the Scott Pilgrim series. All of these belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley and Oni Press Comics. This is not for profit

Gideon stood before the familiar star indented door. The hair on his knuckles and arms stood straight and attentive. He reached for the doorknob as he memorised the coordinates in his head and stepped in the mass void of the collective minds and astral energy of every being in the world.

_Earlier_

"One second, Todd" Gideon said to the third ex. The other four monitors were turned off already after the brief morning moment of Matthew Patel, who failed to make a mark on the minds of the scorned lovers of Ramona Flowers.

"Yeah, what is it?" He inquired

"I know of your band, one of the best bands in the world currently, is it not?"

"Heh. That and more. What about us?"

"Still touring with the Pixies?"

"These gdbs, yeah. Real mean to travel with on the road"

"So I've heard. Almost finished?"

"Yeah"

"How would you like a gig at the Chaos Theatre?"

"Holy crap, that would be awesome!" said an ethusiastic voice from offscreen the camera...

_Now_

As the other dimensional weirdness passed by him, He continuously walked and walked. Time felt fast but slow simultaniously. Still, he pressesd on. It was just a mere few feet that he found the door. He drew a deep breath, and opened the door...

He was in the apartment. The apartment of Scott Pilgrim. He put on the GGG Heavy Industries brand miniature night-vision goggles to scope out the layout. In short, a pigsty. Much clothes were tossed around, some leftover food sitting on the floor that had some flies and a mouse swarming to it. There were not many rooms on this floor, before he realised that this was a small, very cramped apartment. He turned towards the right and saw an odd sight;

_Why the hell is Scott sleeping in the bed with some other guy, smelling of liquor! This is the right house, But who is this queer? Is Pilgrim a bisexual?_

Gideon was caught off guard with this fact, and the way one of one of the men in the bed was turning. The man did not get up, just rolled over to his back. Gideon had to pper to see which one was Pilgrim.

_Okay, the one that just moved wasn't Scott. The one on my left must be him._ His shook his hands, hoping to get the same effect as he did with Roxie. He couldn't punch him on fear of him waking up. He cursed silently as he never got around to experimenting his powers lately, due to this Scott buissness. He shook harder and harder like his hands were cheap flashlights until they were shining a dim, blueish glow. He had to act fast.

He took his hands and cusped Scott's forehead, right below his greasy hair. Scott mumbled in his sleep;

"Buuurhh... Wallace... I'm not bacon..."

_... Okay_

His hands were slightly brighter now, as he managed to make a portal appear again in a victim's head. He was, again, being pulled into the void...

_Earlier_

"Yeah, I guess babe" Todd to the voice. Gideon knew who that was, as did anyone who listened to Todd's band, Clash at Demonhead.

"Hi, Gideon, is it?" said Envy Adams, the lead vocalist of the band.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Envy" Gideon said with a catlike smile. Her couldn't help but smile at Clash at Demonhead's lead vocalist with her crimison hair, the eyes of someone who won't rest until a job is done and the body that god made sure to track down and kill everyone involved in making her mold in a convulted conspiracy.

"So, after the Pixies tour in, say..."

"Two days" replied Envy with her sultry voice of a classical lo-

"Are you ok, boss? you're drooling and staring like a mentally defecint guy" said Todd

"Yes, of course. When you come down to New York the day after tomorrow, we'll break down a contract?"

"Can't wait" said Envy. "No offense, we don't come too cheap. You're are going to have to really want me and the band down there"

"Same here" as he tried to be suave. Ingram raised his eyebrow at Gideon's remark and just turned off the webcam.

Gideon was slightly red in the face from interacting with Envy.

_Did I come on too strong? _He wondered. He then stood up and turned to see who just entered the room

"What is it, Caroline?" he said, slightly peterbed at the interuptance of Carol, the maid.

"I was going to see, if you wanted some coffe before I left for the day, but it looks like you were happy to see me"

"What?" He enquired. He looked down and saw what she meant.

"Son of a bitch" he muttered while Carol left the room, laughing.

_Now_

As he entered the portal in the piss-poor pundit Pilgrim, he was uncertain of what lay ahead. Like in Roxie's mind, he may be trapped in there and the fact that each mind is different could mean he would be stuck indefinitely.

He got out of the portal to arrive at a desert. A vast, endless looking landscape of nothing but sand, rock and cacti. Very barren. He took a step and tripped on a rock, which cased him to swear and see an unusual sight.

There looked to be a trap door. Much light was sprouting from a few cracks in the doorway. The strange part was that it looked like the light was a physical object, like an animal, trying to budge the door away. And there were more of these doors scattered about and looking very menacing, like the person rarely wanted to admit things about their past.

_No memory monitor room in sight. But what if these trap doors have something I could use..._

He opened the trap door infront of him and before he could step in, the light dragged him into it, forcibly by the heels. As he opened the door, it made a growling sound, like it was angered or pleased by his appearance. Gideon couldn't help but not scream.

**A/N: **To be continued is all that's needed, I guess...


	11. Quiebra de la moralidad

Gideon: Rise to Power  
By: 41naF_redipS

Chapter Eleven  
Quiebra de la moralidad

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters or other story related elements of the Scott Pilgrim series. All of these belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley Oni Press Comics. This is not for profit.

As Gideon was drug under the trapdoor, screaming, he lost his sight as the bright light blinded him. He started to regain it, slowly, as he stopped being dragged by the heels. He could now make out the world around him.

It was warm, with a breeze blowing. It looked to be a spring day, with the sun shining bright. He was in a large backyard of a large house. There were two people there on a swing chair... a brunette and a red head. The red head looked nothing special, but the brunette was familiar...

_That's Pilgrim! I'm in his memory... but why is this one under lock and key?_

"Come on, what will it take to smile?" said Pilgrim

"Come up with another dorky song about me and I just might"

Gideon was somewhat certain thats what she said. Her voice sounded rough, like it was supplemented by a bad microphone. The memory itself seemed to glitch up once or twice. This must have been down a trap door for a reason.

"Seriously, babe. You've been miserable ever si**Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

_...The hell? _

His ears were almost deafened by the loud, audible, shrill noise that came out of the Pilgrim's mouth. This was getting more disturbing, as he franticly looked for a way out.

"Well after that its hard to smile..."

Gideon didn't really want to listen anymore, he needed to find the memory monitor room. The voice of Pilgrim, and the girl, were becoming distorted more and more, with the setting having a tinge and shapes being more jagged looking. A few tim

"I don't think so. Maybe you're just being difficult"

"What are you trying to say to me?"

"I'm saying there's **lots** of other girls that are less pessimistic about-"

"Oh go to hell you asshole!"

"If you're there, find a guy who gives **a shit about you! **

"Shut the f**Zeeeeeeeeeeee**

Now, on top of encroaching deafness, the setting was now looking more static, like a satilite television reciever going nuts during a rainstorm. More and more the world about him was going haywire, until he found a way out.

A multitude of cracks appeared in the corner. He tried kicking in some more until he got a small hole going for him and crawled in.

This came an odd happenstance. He crawled into a white void. He took one step, and he say the world from the first person view of Pilgrim. With each step he took, this occured more and more. He thought to himself that he could clearly see Ramona in one or two of these memories.

He then burst through another line of cracks into a new memory. It occured to him that this may be another trapped memory. He just had to find more cracks to find a way out.

The memory itself wasn't as obscure as the first. He could make out that this was a school playground of some sort. There was large breezes going by in the night. There was Pilgrim, again, on a jungle gym with another girl sitting down indian style.

_The man gets around_

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, Lisa"

"Hm?" Lisa perked up

"It's my parent's new buissness deal... I..." Pilgrim was struggling with his words now

"Scott..."

"I'm moving. Back to south Toronto"

"Your're moving?" she said, quietly with repressed emotion.

"... Yes"

"What about Kim? did you tell her?"

"I was thinking that, well, you could tell her for me?"

"Why should I?"

"You're my best friend after her, we've been hanging out more, and..." he started while moving closer to her.

"You're really the only other person whose my friend here since Lauren and I don't really hang out together"

Lisa looked lost in his eyes for a moment, then snapped back

"But this, this is beneath you" she protested

"I can't tell her, we're leaving in like, four days"

"The** hell!**"

"I've been busy, with stuff"

"Why were you j****

_Shit, gotta get outta here _he thought while frantically kicking in the wall.

He broke through another wall but could not move further.

He felt like there was cellophane all around his face, making it difficult to breath. It suddenly became more suffocating, with him aimlessly trying to break free.

He was almost terrified, what could happen if you died in someone's mind? Would this be possible? Just then, as he relaxed his arms, he felt a sinking feeling. He started to break free and a memory formed around him as he sunk to another level of Pilgrim's mind.

Forms of people were forming around him and as he just wanted to feel relax and find a way out of this nightmarish labyrinth. This was another school, but not the same as before. Gideon could not notice this due to the enviroment taking form of a school rooftop. There was a sleek, small asian boy cowering towards the edging of the roof with an all too familiar face coming toward him.

"_You're going down, Simon!_"

At this moment the small asian boy named Simon Lee sheepishly cowed in his hands into a shield and winched in the thought of pain. Pilgrim only landed a few hits to the face and mouth, breaking his glasses, before running away. Gideon was having enough of these Dickensian memory trips.

He just curled his fists, enabling his powers and just going to town on the place. he just wanted to desperatly leave and he struck most of the figment world around him.

Then the, or possibly another, red headed girl came. Scott looked triumphant and soon conversed with her. Gideon couldn't get the chatter as the memory sensed another error. Pilgrim's mind DID NOT want him here. Gideon tried running again but his mind was to strong. Gideon then attempted a blast from the glow, just to clear the path. He blasted a full blast upwards, with a loud sound like the previous paragraphs and more red lights. He soon felt a lifting sensation.

He was flying up at a high velocity while his hands were blasting about, which seemed to be beating back the mind. He soon bursted out of the forbidden lair of memories and regainded his posture, back in the desert and next to the original trapdoor from whench he came.

"Well..." started Gideon, in between heavy breathing. "That happened"

Then the trapdoor started howling again and gideon just tried slamming his body on the door and welding the door shut with his powers. He continued his walk again.

He then found what he was looking for. The memory room monitor!

**A/N**: To be concluded, merry belated christmas everyone!


	12. apanhadas no fogo cruzado

Gideon: Rise to Power  
By: 41naF_redipS

Chapter Twelve  
apanhadas no fogo cruzado

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters or other story related elements of the Scott Pilgrim series. All of these belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley Oni Press Comics. This is not for profit.

Gideon hastily entered the memory room of one Scott Pilgrim, mostly to get out of the open of the nightmares that were Scott's hidden memories. There it was, just as the same as Roxanne Richter's, a normal looking monitor room. He approached the system to dig out memories to help in his mission.

Unfortunately this brought up barely any results from before the current year. Lots of tapes were blacked out, many of them just refused to play. Gideon had no paitence for this. All he could really find playable from the past was an old video that had looked like it was tampered with. He decided to play it.

It was the memory of Scott meeting the blonde named Lisa, and it seemed like something out of a movie of the pretty boy canadian actor that was in that show that got screwed by the Fox network. But soon he got to the point of the fight on the school rooftop, but this was not the same as he saw previously. Fantastical elements were sewn in as Scott had to fight all the students in this school in vengence for stealing his girlfriend after beating up all the other boys at Scott's school. When he got up to the roof, the scene played out like an old Lucas Lee movie, where the red head named Kim was captured by the asian Simon Lee.

Scott beat the crap out of Simon in the rain and then kicked him off the roof like a comet. Scott frees Kim and they kiss. It all played like a cliche action film and Gideon expected him to say John McClane's "Yippe kai-yay" line.

"This is bullshit" he proclaimed. This Pilgrim may either smart enough to detect someone in his mind or deranged enough to be slightly mentally unstable. Unpredictable.

He looked over some records of this year. He saw him and a petite asian girl, teenaged looking. They hung out together, almost hugged and not much else. Still there wasn't much-

"What the fuck is that?"

It was Ramona in all of her beauty, with a few pounds gained, at the "Julie Party" from a short while ago. That was Scott, clearly hitting on her. Later going on a date with her. Later in her home, about to have sex. He pressed down so hard on the stop button it almost made a dent in the machine.

_This was unacceptable. How could she do this to me?_

"**How could she!**"

Gideon was getting more and more furious, he just barged out and came out of Scott's mind. He then walked to the kitchen and pulled out a knife to kill the two people sharing the bed. If Scott's dead, the whore wouldn't be able to hide from him anymore. After he was done the Former Flames of Flowers could have the remains.

He held the knife high above Scott, knowing full well he could likely get away with it.

Don't do it

_Goddammit, you again?_

This has to be in the timeline

_Screw the timeline, I have opportunity!_

I promise to leave you alone for five chapters

_What?_

I meant five weeks

_Why should I stop now?_

If you kill him, you won't be able to destroy him

_Meaning?_

You should make him beg for his life to end, when he's lost all that he loves

_I like the way you think, narrator_

I answer toNed X. Goi

_Whatever, jewish man. What do you suggest to make him suffer?_

You know. The Redhead. Go inside her mind.

_Hell yeah._

**A short time later**

Gideon entered the home of one Kimberly Pine, a friend of Scott's that was also the red head in the three memories he witnessed. He tipptoed quietly, went up the stairs and went to the fidrt door he saw. He checked the paper taped to the door;

**Abandon all hope ye who enter  
- Kim**

Jackpot. He picked the lock with the kit he brought and tiptoed inside. He did his trick and got into her head.

He did not like what he saw. Granted, like Pilgrim, she was a natural well of repressed memories and feelings, he in general did not like going into the minds of women. There are some things men should not know of women. He also began to ponder, could his powers be having a side effect? When he helped Patel, he got creamed. With Pilgrim, could he have some kind of Occlumency like power from Harry Potter?

He shrugged it off and went back home, competent in his next attack.

**A/N: **This is going to be the last chapter for abit, I need a break to refill my creative juices for this fic in particular. I'm also going to try some new fics for some of my fave shows. Sorry if this sounds mean but I'm just having a bit of a bored streak on this that needs to be remedied. Thanks for being patient with my updates it sucks I can't focus for too long on this. Speaking of I wanted to get this printed on New Year's Eve to round out the year but that ship's sailed. I hope you will fond of my upcoming tales for the Young Justice cartoon, Amzing World of Gumball (Not really my favorite but I have an idea for it) and MLP:FIM. Until then, happy belated New Years! P.S. I didn't dare go into Kim's mind as Voice4themute is pretty much the master of Kim Pine related facts. PPS maybe there could be a tvtrope page for this if anyone's willing? reconmendation on the scott pilgrim ffr page maybe?


	13. Back In Black

Gideon: Rise to Power  
By: 41naF_redipS

Chapter Thirteen  
Back in Black

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters or other story related elements of the Scott Pilgrim series. All of these belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley Oni Press Comics. This is not for profit.

Gideon woke up with a small barage of pain. This was not from drinking again, but from bed sores. After the eventful night the day before, Gideon was dead tired. His powers had reached their limit, regardless of how he thought of them. He managed to sleep like the dead, regardless of the slight anxiety of when his powers will be full force again.

He opened up his eyes and looked at the clock. Tweleve o'clock on the dot. His eyes widened, fear made its way up his back. He had important meetings to go to today, he had to go set up the Clash at Demonhead's contract and half a dozen other chores for the day. He didn't have time for a shower so he tacked on dozen or so axe body sprays, some mouth spray for bad breath and he gelled his hair so it would look more clean then it was.

After getting dressed he rushed down to the main floor of his apartment to be greeted by Carol, who was washing the dishes.

"Oh terrific, you're awake. Listen, the meeting-"

"No time! I have a lot to do today!"

"There's no meeting today, Gideon!"

"What the crap!"

"Calm down" Carol started, waving her hands, in an ernest attempt to calm her pink slip happy employer. "I got word if it today, your buissness associates had a doctor check you. He said you had extreme exhaustion and that the meeting should go on without you. The good news is that they got the Takefuji partnership. Also the Clash at Demonhead called, they want to meet you this afternoon in an hour"

Gideon was relived at this news. The Takefuji partnership with GGG Heavy Industries was highly coveted by him, without the investment the development of Gideon's latest devices for his _pet projects_ would stagnate for over two years. He needed those funds.

He got his shower in and was more alert now. Carol relayed CaDH's message of where to meet for lunch, put on his lucky brown dress pants, red flannel shirt, bowler hat, got into his Prius and went to the Manhatten Diner in Broadway.

Gideon walked into the diner and saw the three band members seated in the far end. There sat Bassist Todd Ingram with his arm draped over vocalist Envy Adams while drummer Lynette Guycott was sitting a far way from them in towards the shadows.

"Hey, handsome, glad you could make it" Envy greeted him.

"Sup?" Todd said.

Lynette just nodded.

The quartet ordered their meals and then Envy spoke up.

"So, I assume that the theatre is fully functional?"

"Oh, yes" Gideon replied. "There's also large dressing rooms, a service staff, bouncers, a top knotch sound check team and a large stage for the huge turn out"

"That's good. Now our schedule, we can't stay too long, we got this thing in Toronto" she started, but Gideon's mind wandered elsewhere.

"Hey, where'd Lynette go? She was just sitting here"

"Oh its nothing. She's a third genertion ninja augmented by black market cybernetics. They're a dime a dozen, really" said Envy.

"You know, you kinda look like her" Todd pointed out

Envy stared in at him, Gideon didn't mind her attention. Not with those eyes, he thought. "Jeez, you're right" she replied with a chuckle.

Their meals came in to them by a meek waitor. He smiled at Envy, while she gave him a cold look back. Gideon ordered a BLT, Todd got a Tofurkey sandwich, Envy got a grilled cheese and Lynette got chicken burger. The waitor told them they were free if the band gave him an autograph, which they did with robotic precision.

"Anything I could possibly do for any of you?" asked the waitor.

"Jump off the roof of the store" Todd requested. The man ran due haste to the top and landed with a large thump following. Gideon was surprised at this level of obedience of fans. He loved it.

"We're rockstars, we can do whatever we want" Envy said. Todd gave her an open mouth kiss for her display. Both Gideon and Lynette just looked to the side of the room and waited for them to stop before their food got cold.

Finally, they finished. They finally resumed eating until Envy asked Gideon about their paycheck.

"Oh. Well how about one grand?" he asked. Though he loved them, he was a slight cheapskate when it came to his live performances for the club.

"The cheapest we work for is three and a half thousand dollars, Graves" Lynette spoke up.

Gideon swallowed the last of his sandwich and considered the pay offer. Well, how about two grand and all the food for your dressing rooms?"

"Four and a half thousand, and we won't tell the media that you've recruited my boyfriend for a vendetta that is poised to possibly kill some schmoe and brainwash some tart that was you and Todd's ex-girlfriend?"

"Shit"

"Yeah, you're in it now, dude" Todd said. Gideon was in deep trouble. Did they get rid of the waitor so they could unload this on him?

"So, I can pin it all on you guys"

"True" said Lynette. "As a full blood ninja I can use stealth to pin it back on you which, again, you are the original kingpin. Drop the evil genius millionaire schtick, Mister Burns and the GOP pretty much stole your thunder"

Everyone was schocked at this statement, mostly as this was the first time ever that anyone heard Lynette speak in a multitude of words and the fact that her threat has credibility to it.

"You know what, thats pretty f #king ballsy. Ten grand, that's my final offer"

All three of their faces were stuck in a expression of denial. Envy snapped out of it, walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Glad you could see it our way, Mister Graves"

Gideon, still tired, took a quick power nap. He regretted giving up coffe immensly, at the prodding of...Ramona. That bit of irony didn't escape his slumber, and he grew somewhat cranky when he got up to set up the sound check and roadies for the Clash at Demon Head's performance tomorrow.

Across the bars, the cages for the cage dancers, the arcade games and the black and white tiled floor lay the stage. Stereos for the bands were placed all over the club. The roadies were lugging large amounts of equipment and the club's stage hands were helping them. Gideon, already out ten grand, planned to stiff them for their services. The first thing he did when he came to the floor was to order a fresh cup of coffe, the first one he's had in a long time.

It was a dark, bitter brew but it smelled great. Each gulp was another reminder that no one in a relationship was going to tell him what to do anymore. After he was done the first cup, the head stage manager came up to him.

"Mister Graves, we have all the preperations set and its all up to code" said Scoots, the redheaded HSM.

"Terrific, I'll call them up to get them to do a practice run. Stay here if you want to see a free show"

"Oh thank you so much, Mister Graves!...Umm, don't be too mad, but there's another thing I have to tell you" he said, ruffling his red hair

Gideon asked for more information. "Well, there's a Mister Thornfurter that called for you earlier, he said he was getting more impatient over your next delivery"

Gideon winced at this. Ever since he started up his team, he forgot about the next order for General Thornfurter's militia group. Thornfurter was not someone that could handle disappointment well.

"He said he wants to you to call this number" Scoots said as he handed him a piece of paper.

Gideon thanked him and went to the nearest elevator. He stepped in and pulled off the gate to type in the number for his secret laboratory. Gideon knew that the General would want his latest invention immediately. This was not a good time for it now, though. While he pondered this, the doors opened to the entrance of his laboratory. He donned his black labcoat and red goggles and approached his new weapon...

**Next: An artsy band performance! A death in the team! A new plot device!**

**A/N: **Sorry for the lateness of the new chapter, I've had alot of other writings to work on and my latest deviant art works took up a lot of time. I'll try to get the next chapter up by early July at the latest!


End file.
